Every year, accidental discharges of weapons cause injury and death. Although many accidental discharges occur during loading and unloading ammunition, the safety designs aimed at preventing accidental discharges have focused on immobilizing triggers without regard for providing access to the elements of a weapon for loading or unloading. Because these designs focus on preventing accidental discharges by immobilizing triggers for a non-temporary duration of time and do not provide for access to loading and unloading elements, the designs are not suited for use when a user desires to quickly load or unload a weapon. The only current solution to accidental discharges while loading and unloading a weapon is training. Even with substantial training, the threat of accidental discharge remains for numerous reasons including user error. The present invention is designed to overcome the limitations of the prior art and save lives.
One example of the prior art is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,086 to Keaton, entitled MAGNETIC TRIGGER COVER filed on Aug. 21, 2001 (“Keaton”). Keaton discloses a trigger cover having two parts that connect over a trigger to immobilize the trigger. The Keaton device does not provide for quick application because the magnet must be lined up to engage and lock the trigger. It is also an aspect of the invention to provide a child proof lock, which does not allow for easy removal. The Keaton device is also not shaped to allow for loading and unloading as it, for example, prevents the revolver cylinder from opening.
Another example of the prior art is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,575 to Chiovitt et al., entitled TRIGGER GUARD LOCK FOR FIREARM filed on Oct. 5, 1999 (“Chiovitt”). Chiovitt discloses a trigger guard having a plurality of apertures, fasteners and washers that have to be lined up to connect and obstruct the trigger from moving. Like the trigger cover in Keaton, the Chiovitt trigger guard does not provide for quick application because the apertures, fasteners and washers have to be lined up to lock the trigger. Moreover, an aim of Chiovitt is to provide unauthorized access by requiring household tools to remove the trigger guard, which does not provide for quick application. Chiovitt also does not disclose a shape that allows the weapon to be loaded and unloaded. In fact, Chiovitt is specifically aimed at preventing a situation where a gun customer can ask to inspect a gun, load it and rob a gun store.
A further example of the prior art is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,684 to Harris, entitled TRIGGER SHIELD filed on Aug. 12, 1994 (“Harris”). Harris discloses a device that covers and locks onto the trigger portion of a gun using numerous plates, interconnecting means and locking means. Like the trigger cover in Keaton and the trigger guard in Chiovitt, the Harris trigger shield does not provide for quick application because many parts must be connected to prevent access to triggers. It is also an aim of Harris to provide a child proof device that is difficult to remove. Moreover, Harris does not disclose a shape that allows the weapon to be loaded and unloaded.
Another example of the prior art is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,867 to Dukes, Jr., entitled FIREARM SAFETY APPARATUS AND METHOD OF USING SAME filed on Aug. 31, 1989 (“Dukes”). Dukes discloses a flexible sleeve shaped to accept a firearm and its trigger assembly. The flexible sleeve includes a lever to lock the hammer of a gun thereby preventing discharge. The Dukes device is not shaped to allow for loading and unloading as it, for example, prevents the revolver cylinder from opening. The Dukes device also locks the hammer of a gun, which extends the duration needed to apply the device.
Another example of the prior art is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,819 to Neal, entitled GUN GUARD filed on Mar. 14, 1997 (“Neal”). Neal discloses a clam-shell design for locking a gun, which covers a substantial portion of the gun. Because Neal enclosed almost all of the gun, the gun cannot be loaded or unloaded while using the device disclosed in Neal.
Another example of safety devices in the prior art include locking mechanisms that are integral to the weapon. These devices are limited because they are only applicable to the weapon in which they are installed. They also require a gunsmith to install the device. Moreover, adding features to weapons adds to the weight of weapons and could cause the weapons to malfunction.